Boxing Champ(Tida Grant)
by Flamin'.Eaglex16
Summary: Tida Grant finally gets to live with her father after her mother's dead and that was when she was 6 and right now she is 14. 8 years later the court finally made the decision.What is it that her father was hiding all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally the court has made the decision,God they take so damn long! How much time do you need to fight over custody of a teenager,is that so god damn hard! I pack my bags and go downstairs open the door when suddenly...**

 ** _Aunt Annie:"And just where do you think you're going Miss Tida Grant?"  
_ _Me:"Um,to the police car that's outside that's waiting for me to go to Starling City where my dad is."  
_ _Aunt Annie:"Quit with the attitude! So disrespectful,just like her father! And you are staying here!"  
_ _Me:"No,I'm not!"_**

 **I handed her the Decision of the Court,that I had been holding in my hand.**

 ** _Me:"By order of the court I have to return to my father!"_**

 **I take the piece of paper and head out the door she grabs my wrist and I struggle against her.**

 ** _Me:"Hey! Let go of me! You have no right!"  
_ _Aunt Annie:"You are not even going 10 miles! You are going to stay right here! I don't care what the court sa-"  
_ _Police Officer:"Is there a problem,Ma'am?  
_ _Aunt Annie:"Yes,is that Tida over here,doesn't wan to go."  
_ _Me:"Stop lying! You are the one holding me back!"  
Police Officer:"I'm sorry Ma'am but the kid has to go back with her father."  
Aunt Annie:" I'm warning you,Tida...you'll be on your knees begging me to take you back and I will receive with open and arms and a 'I told you so!'."  
Me:"That will never happen! Maybe in your dreams."_**

 **I walked outside the door,and entered the police car.I told one of the police officers that if they didn't mind I was going to sleep he said it's fine because Starling City was 37 miles away and it would take at least four to seven hours without traffic left the house at 6:58 pm and we drove to Golden Corral ate some food and head drove I am still asleep when.**

 ** _Police Officer:"Tida,Tida,Tida Ms. Grant."_**

 **I woke up.**

 ** _Police Officer:"Well,good morning ."  
_ _Me:"Good morning?"  
_ _Police Officer:"Yes,Ma' had been sleeping the whole trip out."  
_ _Me:"Oh.."_**

 **We got off the car,the police took my bags out and I looked we were at a boxing/wrestling shop.**

 ** _Me:"Aren't we supposed to be at my Dad's place?"  
_ _Police Officer:"Just go inside, . The glades are not safe,it's where a bunch of criminals live."_**

 **I shrugged,and went inside I saw a man he was fixing the punching the police officers came in and he said,**

 ** _Unknown:"I'm not open yet."  
_ _Police Officer:"Well, I think it's you see her."_**

 **He took a deep breath and he turned,looked at the police officers and then eyes widened and I looked at him and I just knew he was my Dad.**

 _ **Ted Grant:"Long time,no see,Tida."**  
_

 _ **Me:"Yeah."**_

 **I gave him a hug and he hugs me cops leave the bags in the locker and leave.**

 ** _Ted Grant:"Come on we have a shop to open."_**

 **He smiles at me,and I smile at him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy! Excited! Joyful! Name anything that means happy.I'm going to learn something that my aunt didn't allow me to do because it was 'for boys'.Boxing! Yeah! No one messes with me now! Say something my gut doesn't like,you step out of your lane you're in for a beating from the Wildcat's cub(that's me). Oh,yeah. Um,my Dad A.K.A. Ted Grant was called and still is called the Wildcat 'cause he used to beat every single boxer in his fought his way to the was against the 'Cobra' or Kendrick McKeny. Before the fight my Dad got a heart attack .After that he left the boxing life happened when I was like 10 years old so it was not long ago,four years ago he also call him 'The Southpaw of Starling City'.Anyway I can't wait for my first for my first boxing lesson! I'm finally getting up,I go into the bathroom,take a shower,brush my teeth,put on my blue-black Jordan's,a black sleeveless shirt,and gray leggings. I'm also putting on my black-white Nike headband and I put my hair up in a ponytail.I'm tip-toeing my way through the hallway and go into my Dad's room.**

 ** _Me:"Daddy, 's time to wake ,Papi. Oh my idiot! Estupido!"_**

 **He wouldn't wake up so I did the only thing I could think of.**

 ** _Me:"TED GRANT!"  
_ _Ted Grant:"Whoa! Uff!"_**

 **My Dad fell off the bed and I started laughing.**

 ** _Me:"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"  
_ _Ted Grant:"What so funny,Tida?"  
_ _Me:"You fell!_ (still laughing) _"_**

 **He gets up from the floor.**

 ** _Ted Grant:"Well,get out I'm gonna take a shower and I'm gonna change."_**

 **I walk out and shut the door behind me.I'm walking into the kitchen.**

 ** _Me:"DAD!"_**  
 ** _Ted Grant:"YEAH?"_**  
 ** _Me:"WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST?"_**  
 ** _Ted Grant:"UM,UM..."_**  
 ** _Me:" 'UM' IS NOT A FOOD OR A TYPE OF BREAKFAST. YOU USE IT WHEN YOU MEDITATE."_**  
 ** _Ted Grant:"SHUT UP!"_**  
 ** _Me:"THAT'S NOT A BREAKFAST EITHER"_**  
 ** _Ted Grant:"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT,WE'LL JUST STOP AT IHOP OR SOMETHING."_**  
 ** _Me:"SOMETHING IS NOT A BREAKFAST."_**  
 ** _Ted Grant:"TIDA!"_**  
 _ **Me:"WHAT?** "_

 **He finally gets out of the shower,he's wearing a gray sleeveless shirt,long black Adidas pants and Nike's. We are wearing the same thing but in reverse version. I get into the car Audi A8,BTW. We stop at iHop and I get scrambled eggs,bacon,pancakes and hot chocolate. My Dad gets the new breakfast burrito and a cup of coffee. We leave,we got to the shop my Dad gives me the keys to open the front door of the shop. I see some of my Dad's students look at me and then at my Dad. He looks at me,takes a deep breath.**

 _ **Ted Grant:"O.K. Listen up! I would like to introduce you to my beautiful daughter: Tida Grant"  
Me:"Hey."**_

 **They are all coming up to me and saying the usual things people would say like:'Welcome','Nice to meet you','You're so beautiful!',and 'You look just like your father.' Out of nowhere,this black man walks in says and then goes straight to my Dad.**

 ** _Me:"I don't like this man,this guy is the perfect recipe for trouble,destruction and disaster."_ **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
